The Scar that Started it All
by Obsession289699000203040508
Summary: Namine Suki is a new girl at Ansem High. She meets Kairi Rian and Roxas Harrison. Namine and Roxas have crazy encounters with a certain boy who is out to hurt her. Rated M for language and later stuff.
1. I: New Girl

**Here's a little heads-up: I started this in January, so it's not as good as some of my other stuff (especially on Quizilla). It was originally on Quizilla, where all the names were different. I just decided to make this into a KH fanfic. This will be updated pretty quickly, considering the fact that I wrote most of this months ago.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.  
**

_Okay, you can do this. Don't be afraid,_ I think as I walk through the doors of Ansem High. The students' faces are unfamiliar. They stare at my head as I walk down the hall. My medium-length blond hair flows behind me as I speed away from the curious eyes.

'Finally,' I think as my crystal blue eyes catch sight of my gray locker. Locker Number 780. As I put in the combination, I feel someone's presence next to me.

"You're that new girl, right?" a girl's voice asks.

"'That new girl' has a name: Namine," I say softly as I turn to face the stranger. She had long, dark red hair tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes. The teenager was about 5' 6' - the same height as me.

"Right," she replies. "That's what the teachers said, but I had to make sure. It's not a common name around here."

"A lot of people say the same thing," I state. It had been just three days since I had moved to Hollow Bastion from Twilight Town. My hands take out a green binder and an orange one. The green one is for my Writing class. The orange binder is for Music.

"Anyway, I'm Kairi. They put me in your classes, too. But I was already in them anyway, so it didn't make much of a difference!" Kairi giggles. A small chuckle escapes my mouth as I close my locker. As it clicks shut, we walk to Writing class together.

When I walked into classroom 97483 behind Kairi, the teacher motions for me to come to her desk. The name plate read, 'Ms. Gainsborough.' She looked like a nice, young teacher, probably 26 or something.

"Namine Suki. Welcome to our school. You can have a seat right there, next to Kairi Rian and Roxas Harrison," Ms. Gainsborough instructs. I nod and take my seat. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kairi take out her notebook with a pretty content expression. Well, at least there's one person I know in my classes. When I got my green binder on my desk, a piece of paper landed onto my desk.

**Hi, Namine. Nice to meet you. I'm Roxas: I'm a friend of Kairi's. I saw that you walked in with her,** the note said. My gaze turns to Will, who subtly waves. I write on the paper and toss it to him.

_Hey, Roxas. Can you tell me what this school is like?_

**After class. Ms. ****Gainsborough**** is getting suspicious.** Then, my focus returns back to my notebook, and my pencil flew across the paper. I write a poem about my hopes for my new life.

_Expectations_

_The new world reveals_

_A new place for me to explore_

_What does it have in store?_

_Possibly an improved friend_

_Or a place where I am myself_

_I don't care what this town has to give_

_As long as my life becomes exciting_

_So far_

_So great_

_My expectations seem as if they may be completed this time around._

Suddenly, the bell sounds, making me jump. I put my stuff away and grab all of it and head to Music with Kairi.

"Class? This is Namine Suki, from Twilight Town. Go ahead and take a seat wherever you like, dear." Mrs. Ariel introduces. Kairi gestures me to sit next to her, and I obey. The class starts to find instruments that were placed around. I go up to Mrs. Ariel.

"What are we doing, Mrs. Ariel?" I ask.

"The students are taking out an instrument that they are learning to play. You can go ahead and pick one, Namine," she answers. Looking around the room, I spot a bunch of instruments: guitars, keyboards, vocals, drum sets, and xylophones.

_How rich is this school?_ I wonder as I walk over to the drum sets, since there wasn't anyone at that instrument. This is one of the only instruments in this room I have no fucking clue about how to play. My hands pick up a drum kit lesson book - filled with rhythms - and a pair of drumsticks. As I sit down behind a bunch of drums, I tap the sticks lightly on the different percussion instruments, following the rhythm and learning how to read percussion. By the end of class, the drums have been mastered.

Kairi and I get our things together and walk out the door. Now, another class: Gym. I'm not a star athlete when it comes to 'Physical Education,' as the teachers call it at my old high school, but it's not like I suck at it. But the name's bullshit. If it's in a gym, then it's Gym class.


	2. II: Contact

As I walk up to Mr. Lexaeus, I notice that Roxas is here, too. Roxas is talking to a few other boys. He sees me and waves. I wave back as I approach the teacher.

"Mr. Lexaeus?" I ask.

"Yeah, hello. You must be, uh…Namin, the new girl." Of course, he gets my name wrong.

"It's Namine," I correct while shaking my head. He shrugs.

"Do you want to just watch class today?"

"No, I'll play. What are we doing?"

"Volleyball. Here are your gym clothes," Mr. Lexaeus says as he hands me my uniform. I nod and run into the locker room.

The uniform consists of a gray T-shirt and black shorts.

_Well, at least I like the colors_, I think. Seriously, I love those colors. When I finished changing, I looked down at my uniform. Two minutes ago, I had been wearing a red spaghetti strap under a gray jacket, along with a pair of jeans. What a change.

"Come on, Namine! Let's go!" Kairi shouts as she runs out of the locker room, me following right behind her. Roxas walks over to me and Kairi when we enter the gym. His sandy hair bounces as he jogs over. When he reaches us, his blue eyes sparkle. They tell me about the school for a few minutes until Mr. Lexaeus blows a whistle. I cover my ears, since the noise is something I don't hear often. Now that I think about it, it's a sound that nobody hears often

There are about twenty fourteen-year old students in the class, and ten fifteen-year old students. It was November, so everyone would be the same age soon. There used to be twenty-nine people in this class. Well, now the volleyball teams would be even.

Mr. Lexaeus separates us into teams. Fortunately, Kairi and Roxas are on my team! There's also a few of the boys I saw talking to Roxas earlier. Sora – who has brown hair, blue eyes, and is about 6 feet tall, Riku – who has silver hair, blue eyes, and is just a little taller than Sora, and, of course, Roxas – who is a bit shorter than Sora. There are five people on each team.

Our opponents start with the ball. For a few rounds, it goes back and forth, and we are winning; 9 serving 6. It's the other team's ball again.

"I got it!" Roxas and I yell. I let him get it, not knowing the ball was coming towards me. At the last second, I decide to bump it back. The other team sets it, and it goes to Roxas. He bumps it and it starts flying towards me. It's too fast to defend.

The ball smacks me in the side of the head, sending me sliding across the gymnasium floor. I never realized how light I was until that moment. My head knocks into the wall, and something sharp pierces my right arm: somebody's fake fingernail. What dumbass leaves a fake fingernail on the gymnasium floor? Holding in the scream of pain that threatens to come out, I stand up. However, the two consecutive blows to my head leaft my head swirling. Jane keeps me in place as the entire class runs over too see what happened. My hand is pressed against my hair. Then, Kairi shouts for someone to get the nurse, and I groan. Roxas helps Kairi to support me while they walk me out the gym and down the hall.

By the time we get to the nurse's office, Mrs. Lockheart-Strife was already standing outside the door. She lets us in and I sit down in the nearest chair. Mrs. Lockheart-Strife hands me an ice pack. As I hold the cold thing to my head, she sees something that shocks her. I look at Roxas and Kairi, and they have the same look.

"What?" I question. Then, I recalled the fingernail that scratched my arm. When I lower the ice pack to get a glance, I let out another groan. "It's the first day of school, and I already have a concussion and a scar." I grumble. The nurse checks me, and concludes that I don't have a concussion, but it was just a strong blow. When she goes to call my parents to come and get me, I protest. I beg her to just let me complete the day. After only a minute of my pleading, Mrs. Lockheart-Strife gives in. Well, that was easy.

"Ms. Rian and Mr. Harrison, you both will have to accompany Ms. Suki today." She instructs. Before Phys. Ed, Roxas had told me that he was in all of my classes, like Kairi. Great. The three of us walk out the door and back to the locker rooms to change.

As I partially zip up my gray jacket over my red spaghetti strap, Kairi assists by handing me my stuff and closing my gym locker for me. Along with Roxas, we go to our hall lockers and then to lunch. It pisses me off, to be honest. They shouldn't be going through all this trouble because a fucking _ball_ hit me in the head.

"I am so sorry, Namine!" Roxas apogizes.

"For the fifth time, it's okay. Please, Roxas, stop apologizing," I plead as I sit with him and Jane.

"It's not okay! I almost gave you a concussion!" He replies. My eyes turned to my lunch: a hamburger and water. Mrs. Lockheart-Strife told me that I shouldn't eat too much for a few days – it might make me nauseous or whatever. I oblige only because I don't want to feel even shittier than I already do. The three of us eat in silence.

_History, Spanish, Science and Algebra. Only four more classes and I can go home! _I think. Mr. Luxord teaches History. Senorita Larxene teaches Spanish. Mr. Vexen teaches Earth Science and Mr. Saix teaches Algebra. The day drags on. I like being with Roxas and Kairi, don't get me wrong, but they were just obsessing over my well-being the rest of the day. Finally, when it was time to leave, they said they would stop, since I was fine. We found our bus and went home.

I was so relieved.

**Well, you probably noticed that I do swear quite a bit in this. That – and future events – made me rate this thing 'M.'**

**Also, I should probably explain why there are six teams of five instead of five teams of six. See, there are 30 people in the class, right? And since it wouldn't be right to have five teams of six and have to leave one team out, I made it six teams of five.**

**Keep reading! I hope you liked this!**

**R/R/KR! (Read/Review/Keep Reading)**


	3. III: West Side Story

**Just a heads-up for you guys: the Xehanort in this is the Birth By Sleep Xehanort – the oldie asshole.**

Once we got on bus 437, the bus driver - Xehanort closes the door behind us. Kairi, Roxas and I were the last ones on the bus. We find the only seat left open and sit down. I pull out my blue iPod nano and start listening to _I Hate The Homecoming Queen _by Emily Osment. Fortunately, my friends had iPods, and they pull them out and listen to music.

_Shit,_ I think as we near my house. _What the hell am I supossed to tell my parents?_ They are sure to notice the scar on my arm and the ice pack that I am still holding to my head. By now, I am listening to _Fifteen_ by Taylor Swift. How appropriate. Henry opens the door, and for some reason, Roxas and Kairi get off with me.

"Why are you guys getting off?" I question.

"We live in this neighborhood, Namine," Roxas answers. Damn.

When I reach my door, I notice that they live on both sides of me. Oh, fucking great. Now I guess I'll have to succumb to their overprotective manner sooner or later – preferably sooner.

I stick my red key into the keyhole of the brown door. The bricks that serve as the exterior walls make my new house look a hell of a lot older than it really is.

My key unlocks the door, since Mom and Dad aren't home yet. Thank God. Maybe I won't have to wear this ice pack much longer, and maybe I can get rid of it before they come home. Also, I'm still wearing my gray jacket, so it'll cover the fingernail scar. In my mind, I am mentally grinning. Our teachers didn't even give us homework today, so I don't have to worry my ass off about a paper due the next day or something. I go to my new room and turn on my TV and DVD player. My walls are painted gray. In my wooden bookcase, there are a lot of books. I look to my CD and DVD shelf and pick out a movie: West Side Story. That is one of my favorite movies! The movie is put in, and I lay down on my blue bedspread with black music notes. While West Side Story is playing, I sing along to all the songs.

Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door. Pausing the movie, I run to the door. It's funny how you can find your way around your new house so well in only a few days! When the door is opened, Kairi is standing there.

"I can hear you," she states.

"Hear what?" I reply nervously.

"You were singing. West Side Story, right? That's a good movie."

"Yeah. Do you want to watch it with me?" I invite. Since I love the movie so much, it wouldn't matter if I started it over. Kairi nods and enters my house.

By the time Mom and Dad returned home, Kairi and I were at the part where Bernardo and Riff die, balling our goddamn eyes out. They see that I have a new friend over, and let us finish watching our film.

After the film finishes, Kairi walks next door to her house. Mom makes hamburgers for dinner, just plain hamburgers. While eating, I realize that I don't have my ice pack on my head! I mentally do an accomplishing dance.

"So Namine, who was that girl that you were with?" Dad asks.

"Kairi Rian. I met her at school." Is all I say, then I go back to my burger.

"Is she the only person you met?" Mom wonders. Why is it that when you move to a new place, parents always need to know if you are the most fucking popular kid there? And when you meet nobody, if not at least one person, then they get all pissed off inside.

"No. I met this one guy. Roxas Harrison." Damnit. Why the hell did I have to say that? Now Dad's looking at me. Typical fathers. "Dad, he is JUST a friend." I reassure before cleaning up my dishes and going to my room.


	4. IV: New Enemy

While I am lying in my bed, I take a quick glance at my green clock - 6:00 pm. That means I have a few hours until my first day as a student of Ansem High is officially over. I can't wait. Seriously, can time be moving any slower?

"Damnit," I groan, pressing my hands to my cheeks. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice the navy blue case – my guitar. I pull it up on my bed and take the instrument out. My fingers just pluck the strings, a soft melody.

As I strummed, I hear a soft knock at the door.

"Come in!" I shout. Mom enters my room, Dad right behind her. She is holding a box in her hand. _Shit_, is all I am thinking. _Don't let it be some fucked up shit again!_ I love my parents, but they always buy me crap I will never like or use, and it usually ends up in charity – which isn't necessarily a bad thing.

"While you were unpacking yesterday, we took the liberty of buying you this," my mother explains as she hands me the box. My hands open the container, and I gasp as I pull out the phone. It's a black LG Accolade…

"It is all set up and ready to go. We figured, since it's a new place, you could use one. You know, as a sort of...homecoming gift!" Dad says.

"Thank you so much! I love you!" I exclaim, standing up to hug them tightly.

While I'm at my locker, Kairi bounces up to me. She gives me a piece of paper with her number on it after I tell her about my phone. A minute later, Roxas does the same.

In first period, Ms. Gainsborough asks us to hand in our work we started last class when we finish. Since I wrote the whole poem yesturday, I walk up to her and hand it in.

"Finished already, Namine?" she asks.

"Yeah," I reply, and go sit down. Ms. Gainsborough writes on the board, _WHEN DONE, TAKE OUT YOUR BOOK AND READ. IF YOU DO NOT HAVE ONE, I HAVE SOME FOR YOU, _in white chalk. There was a book I had brought to school with me, but it was in my locker. When I raise my hand, the teacher stares me down.

"Yes, Ms. Suki?"

"I have a book in my locker. May I go get it?" I ask, my voice high and child-like.

Ms. Gainsborough sighs before she answers. "Okay, fine. Don't be long." I nod and walk out the door. My locker isn't that far from the room anyway. It's right across the hall, damnit!

When I reach locker 780, there is a group of people blocking me. I try to shove through them, and in return, I get glares. I put in the numbers – 30, 8, 46 - and the gray locker opens. My hands quickly grab the book and shut the locker door. But, as I turn around, a pair of crystal blue eyes are staring directly into mine.

"Um… Hi?"

"Now, what would a pretty thing like you be doing in this hallway, all alone?" a boy's voice asks.

"I'm getting a book, dumbass. Now move," I remark.

"Oh, hey guys!" he calls, and his friend shows up behind him. "Look what we have here: Little Ms. Smartass."

"You said it, Riku," another guy says. I then recognize two of the boys: they had been on my Phys. Ed team. Being the idiots they are, however, the boys had yelled so loud that Ms. Gainsborough heard them and walked into the hallway. Riku and Sora and had no idea that she was there, and kept talking to me.

"Maybe we should teach her a lesson on what happens to girls like her," Riku suggests.

"Good idea, Riku," Sora agrees.

"I don't think so, boys," Ms. Gainsburough cuts in. "Shouldn't you three be in class? Go on, before I call Mr. Xemnas! The principal won't be happy to see you again." Then, Riku and Sora flee at lightning speed while my class giggles quietly. I whisper a thank you to my teacher, and we all reenter the classroom.

Roxas and Kairi give me a worried look, and I tell them I'm fine before I start reading. For the rest of the period, I get lost in my novel: _The Little Mermaid_ by Hans Christian Anderson. Suddenly, the bell rings, and Kairi, Roxas and I head off to Music. Apparantly, Roxas is in our class, too. What are the odds?

…**Let me know what you think. Plus, sorry for the long wait. It takes a while to edit every chapter from the Quizilla version to the Kingdom Hearts fanfiction version.**


	5. V: I Guess I'll Keep Her Around

**Once again, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

**Oh, and thank you to the person who reviewed this a few days ago! Since I started this (on Quizilla) in January, I haven't gotten a SINGLE person to comment about it! You're the first one! Thanks!**

**Anyway…ON TO THE STORY!**

"Mrs. Ariel?" I ask my music teacher a week later.

"What can I help you with, Namine?" she replies.

"Well…I've only been playing the drums and xylophones for the past week."

"Why?"

"Well, I already knew how to play the other three. I learned the other ones before I moved here." After I explained that, Mrs. Ariel gives me a look that says, 'Are you fucking kidding me?' I improvise a solution in my mind. "I could replay those!" I say slowly

"You do that," Mrs. Arie; replies, so I walk over to the keyboard. My fingers glide across the keys, playing the song _Hikari _from memory. I can't believe that I had 6 pages of music memorized when I play the last few chords.

Suddenly, I notice that the room is dead silent. My eyes look up, and all of my classmates are just staring at me. _Shit… _I think, my cheeks flushing. Mrs. Ariel tells them to get back to work. She jerks her head toward the vocal section, and I stand and go in that direction

The vocal section is mainly just a karaoke machine. Kairi is up there, singing _Potential Breakup Song _by Aly & AJ. My jaw drops as she does. She's amazing! Her voice – it sounds a hell of a lot like Aly herself!

"_It took too long  
It took too long  
It took to long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday_

_I played along  
I played along  
I played along  
rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?_

_The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me_

_This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me_

_We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back_

_You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
Soon you will know_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me_

_You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly  
Come on!_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me_

_This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me_

_This is the potential make-up song  
please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be?"_

She sang it with such power and emotion, anyone would've believed that it was hers. As the song ends, Will and I stand up and clap for her. The bell rings after we grab our stuff, and we rush to 'Phys. Ed.' God damnit, I still can't get over that title.

Mr. Lexaeus, for the past week, has suggested every day that I should sit out. I stay persistent and refuse each time. What the fuck is it with these teachers? Every time you get a tiny damn injury, they keep on trying to get you to 'be safe' and 'rest.' I just want to fucking play! At least now, he has stopped and is letting me participate, no questions asked. Today, we moved on from volleyball. For the next week or two, we'll be playing basketball!

After the class ends, I throw one more ball into the net and put it away so that I can go change. I change out of my gray shirt and blue shorts into my black t-shirt under a green sweatshirt with jeans. It's then that I notice that the fingernail wound from The Incident is still on my right arm. The little bitch hasn't gone away yet! I think that it may be turning into a scar.

Lunch at Ansem High is pretty good, considering the crappy food most schools serve. Today, the cooks made us chicken patties, or whatever they're called.

When I finish eating my chicken, I take a long sip of my orange juice and go to throw it out. Suddenly, a hand reaches out and smacks my tray to the floor.

"What the fuck?" I whisper as I turn to see who did it. Oh, shit – it's Riku. When I groan and pick it up, he stomps on the tray. Then, I just shove Riku's red sneaker out of the way and pick up the black lunch tray. "Nice try, jackass," I whisper to him as I walk to the trash can. Behind me, I can hear his pissed growls.

History with Mr. Luxord goes really well. So does Spanish with Senorita Larxene. And Earth Science with Mr. Vexen and Algebra with Mr. Saix.

As I open my locker, Kairi comes over to me with her stuff.

"What's up?" is all I say as I close my locker, my blue bag on my shoulder.

"Do you want to come over today?" she invites. When I nod, Roxas joins us, and we walk out the door and onto bus 437, as we had before.

Kairi makes me help her spy on her older brother, Axel. Honestly, I don't really mind. Truth be told, it was pretty fun. Until he ends his phone call. Axel's been talking to his girlfriend for a while. Kairi tells me his girlfriend is this brunette bitch with brown eyes. We are holding in snickers that threaten to escape while Axel was saying all this lovey-dovey crap. The boy had made one mistake: he forgot that the whole conversation was on speaker the whole time! So, they were saying all of these stupid things back and forth. Then, they did that whole "You hang up first." "No, you." "No you!" shit.

When Dad calls me on my phone, he says that it's time for dinner. Kairi then invites me to stay longer and eat with her family. My father says that I can't, so I run next door for dinner. Taco time!

Wow. Kairi is actually pretty fun. My first impression was that she would be too bouncy and shit to be a good friend. Even though I haven't been here long, I know she's not that bad. Neither is Roxas. Actually, he's awesome!

**Damn, it's HARD to edit chapters that are 9+ months old!**

**Well, I hope you guys liked it!**

**R/R/KR!**


	6. VI: Talent Show

**Once again, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

**This chapter's another one that has a song (on Quizilla, some stories have them pretty often).**

**Here's a key for the song (who's singing which lines; the song's a duet, as you'll later see.): **_If it is in Italics, like this, then Namine's singing__**.**_If it's underlined, like this, then Kairi's singing.

**Damn, I use a lot of **_**Italics.**_** Ha ha, I'm addicted to it…**

The next month went by insanely slowly. Riku didn't try anything, fortunately. Kairi, Roxas and I became better and better friends over that time period. It had been November when I first attended Ansem – the middle of the first semester. Now it's December, the week before break.

I'm getting my crap out of my locker at the end of the day. Kairi comes running up to me, really excited.

"Namine, guess what?" she yelled, jumping up and down.

"What?" I reply, putting my hands on her shoulders to keep her from jumping.

"The talent show's coming, that's what! You should sign up," Kairi suggests. Blushing slightly, I give her a confused look. "Come on, I hear you in your room. Please, Namine?" she pleads.

"Only if you do it with me, okay?" Ever since I was little, being on stage by myself, well, scares me. How fucking cliché did that just sound? As I shut my locker door, Jane grabs my wrist and takes me to a table in front of Mr. Xemnas's office. There is a sign-up sheet on the table. Half of the sheet is reserved for solos and duets. Before I can say anything, Kairi

When I get home, Kairi comes over to help decide the song. Our top two choices are _Breakaway _by Kelly Clarkson or _I Hate the Homecoming Queen_ by Emily Osment. We choose _I Hate the Homecoming Queen_, mainly because we are lazy asses. The only instruments that are really necessary – besides our voices, I mean – is a guitar, which I own, and a drum set, which Kairi is surprisingly profficient in. The _Ansem Senior High School Winter Talent Show_ is on the day before winter break. How lucky are we?

"Attention, students. Tonight is our annual _Ansem Senior High School Winter Talent Show_. Bring your family and friends to watch as your classmates go on stage and do…whatever it is they do," says Mr. Xemnas on the announcements with a stern voice. Sure, like most students would bring their fucking friends and family. Keep dreaming, Mr. Xemnass.**  
**

We go through the day as we would normally. There was only one difference: Riku went back to pissing me off. In Phys. Ed, he shovs me into a wall as he was running away from Roxas's dodgeball throw. Fucking coward. Then, at lunch, he spits in my pasta! At the end of the day, I try to clear it out of my mind. Kairi would shit her pants if I was that distracted during the show.

Kairi and her family carpool with us to Ansem High. Roxas has his cousin drive him. He isn't in the show, he wanted to come and see us, anyway. Is that a good friend or what?

"Welcome, everyone, to the _Ansem Senior High School Winter Talent Show_. We had many students sign up to perform for us here tonight. Now, let us welcome our very skilled music teacher, Mrs. Ariel!" Mr. Xemnas announces as everyone applauds. My teacher walks onto the stage and begins announcing people up.

Looking at the pamphlet for the talent show, I see that Kairi and I are the last people to perform. A while before we go on, Riku and Sora are supposed to do comedy. Fucking _comedy_! Right before we perform, a girl named Selphie Hartford is singing _Supergirl _by Miley Cyrus. She can't sing that song for crap. Well, at least her performance makes ours a bit more…realistic.

Suddenly, I get extremely nervous. My palms sweat. We're up next!

"Remember, no one's here but you two," Will whispers in my ear. I nod. "You'll do great," he encouraged.

"Now, here are two of my own students, Kairi Rian and Namine Suki! They will be singing _Breakaway_ for us tonight," she tells everyone as we walk up the stage, guitar in my hand. _No one's here but you two_. Will's message repeats over and over in my mind as I sit on a stool next to Kairi.

My fingers strum the first couple notes before I begin singing. For this performance, I'm actually borrowing Axel's electric guitar; it gives it more reality, I guess.

"_Little short skirt with a big attitude  
She wants to be a model, wants to be on the tube.  
It's one thing or another, she's trouble, trouble.  
Watch out if you're near; she could bring you to tears."_

Jane starts singing, her voice strong.

"She's got two boyfriends and three wannabees.  
They follow her around like she's Aphrodite.  
Guess she's Number 1 rated, but she's already jaded  
Following the trends in her Mercedes Benz."

"_Everyone wants to know her name…"_

"Walkin' down the hall, she's every guy's dream."

"_I Hate the Homecoming Queen!  
I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me!  
She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine.  
I Hate the Homecoming Queen tonight!"_

"That's right!"

"_Non-fat, sugar free mochachini…"_

"_She says, 'Give it to me now, you can keep the receipt."_

"Drinkin' one after the other, she's trouble, trouble.  
Tossin' back her hair and she just don't care."

"_Everyone wants to play her game…"_

"Walkin' down the street, she's every guy's dream…"

"_I Hate the Homecoming Queen!  
I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me!  
She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine.  
I Hate the Homecoming Queen tonight!"_

"That's right!"

As we reach the climax, I catch Roxas's eye. He winks, making me smile.

"_She gets everything she asks for…  
But she's somehow always wanting more…"_

"Little short skirt with a big attitude  
She wants to be a model, wants to be on the tube.

"_It's one thing or another, she's trouble, trouble.  
Watch out if you're near; she could bring you to tears"_

"_I Hate the Homecoming Queen!  
I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me!  
She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine.  
I Hate the Homecoming Queen tonight!  
I Hate the Homecoming Queen!  
I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me!  
She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine.  
I Hate the Homecoming Queen tonight!"_

"That's right!"

"_Yeah…"_

Everyone clapped and cheered for us as we stepped off the stage.

"What did I say?" Roxas says with a laugh. Kairi and I stick out our tongues at him.

Mrs. James reenters the stage with a paper in her hand. I instantly feel nauseous again. Oh, shit. It's the list of the winners.

"For those who didn't know, this _Ansem Senior High School Winter Talent Show_ is also a contest. Our judges this evening were me, of course, our principal: Mr. Xemnas, and our Band teacher: Mr. Strife!" she announces as the audience claps for the three staff members.

They each had picked one act to be a finalist. Mr. Xemnas picks Selphie Hartford. Kairi told me once that Selphie was a goddamn goodie two shoes when it came to Mr. Xemnass. Mr. Strife chooses the assholes: Sora and Riku! That's bullshit. I sit there waiting for Mrs. Ariel's choice. She yells out for 'Kairi Rian and Namine Suki' to get up on stage. We don't believe what's happening until Roxas and Kairi's brother, Axel, give us a little shove to get us off our asses. As Kairi and I stood among the finalists, I glare at Riku out of the corner of my eye. Something – no, erase that. _Everything_ about him pisses me off.

Each of the teachers deliberate and make their decision. _Took ya long enough,_ I think. Mr. Strife comes up to announce the third place act.

"The one who will take home the third place prize is...Selphie Hartford, With _Supergirl_!" A lot of people instantly boo her off the stage. Man, life is so good sometimes. Mrs. Ariel steps up to the microphone to tell us who the winner is.

"Now, these two acts were wonderful," she begins. "However, there can only be one winner. Well, technically, two, but you get my point." The audience chuckles at the corny joke. Kairi and I roll our eyes. "And the winners are...Namine Suki and Kairi Rian!" Kairi and I stare at each other for a moment, then walk up to recieve our prize: seventy-five dollars – each! Riku and Sora end up getting twenty dollars each. By the way Riku looks at me coldly, a pissed off expression on his face.

I walk away from the school feeling pretty good about myself. Kairi and I beat Riku's and Sora's asses, and we each have seventy-five dollars! Who wouldn't be happy about that?

…**Yeah…**

**Anyway, there's going to be more of a plot later on. This kind of just focuses more on Namine's rivalry with Riku.**

**R/R/KR!**


	7. VII: Alley

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Here's a little announcement: this chapter is the beginning of POV changes. Don't ask me why I chose to start it here – this chapter was written in March. I'm just editing it now.**

In the morning, my alarm screams that annoying-ass tone at me. As I stand up to get ready, I glance outside. What the hell? It's February, and there's bright sunshine beaming down. How…unexpected. I'm surrounded by warm air. Mother Nature must be having a damn good day today, since she gave us such nice weather.

By the time Xehanort comes around to pick me up in the yellow bus, I leave my black winter coat in the house. I highly doubt the weather will become cold before I return.

At school, the first two periods drag on and on. It's been almost two months since the talent show, and it's now Friday – the day before Valentine's Day. How fun. Kairi, Roxas, and I don't really have valentines. I think that's Riku's job, though. After all, he _is_ the school's man-whore.

In Phys. Ed, we all go outside to soak up the warm weather. Coach Lexaeus lets us converse for the entire period – the dumbass. Kairi, Roxas, and I run around with a soccer ball. I start with it, and Roxas catches up to me. As he tries to get the sphere from me, he trips. As he does, Roxas pulls me down with him, landing on top of me. My head bangs against the grass.

"Fuck," I swear. Roxas gets back on his feet, holding out his hand to help me up. It is now that he finally notices the scar from that goddamn fake fingernail from that first day.

"Namine, how long has that been there?" he asks, worry in his voice.

"Since my first day here," is all I have to say. We make eye contact in our silence and decide to get back to Jane.

When we finish our soccer game, it's time to go to lunch. Crappy pulled pork. That meal just pisses me off. I think it's just the smell. It repels me from it. I just grab fruit salad and sit down. While I eat my fruit salad, Riku and Sora walk over to our table. They sit down, one on each side of me. I glance at Roxas, who shrugs in response.

"What the hell do you want, assholes?" I sneer.

"Don't be like that, little bitch! You know what I want," Riku replies, brushing a lock of my blond hair away from my face. Instantly, I get up to throw my food away. Surprisingly, he and Sora leave it at that.

Riku's and Sora's surprise visit at my lunch table leaves me wondering. I don't know what he wants. He could want revenge. He could want money. He could want to fuck me. That last one is the one I definitely do _not_ want to happen.

"Namine, get back to your work," Mr. Saix says while I stare into space.

_What did that man-bitch want, anyway?_ I wonder before returning to my algebraic equation.

Later that day, as I get off the bus, it's still warm! As I walk up to unlock the door, I have the urge to go for walk around town. Ansem is a small town – it's an easy place to travel around.

After a few minutes, I go for a walk, still leaving my coat at home. I know I don't have to leave a note for my parents. Mom and Dad are away on a business trip for a few days, so I am home alone. Even though we've only been in this town for a few months, I know my way around it well. By the time I've been out and about for a while, the temperature begins to drop.

Suddenly, I hear somebody following me. I figure they were just there coincidentally; they would be gone soon. However, after a few minutes, I am still being followed. In an attempt to get away from the stalker, I begin to sprint. Soon, I am out of breath and freezing my ass off. The pursuer places their freezing hands on my arms, keeping me from escaping.

"I'm going to make you pay," a voice said. Instantly, I recognize the voice: Riku. Shit. There is someone laughing behind him. I guess that's Sora. "Now's the time for that lesson on what happens to girls like you." My mind flashes back to my first malevolent experience.

_"Maybe we should teach her a lesson on what happens to girls like her," Riku suggests._

_"Good idea, Riku," Sora agrees._

Holy crap. This is really not good.

Attempting an escape, I snap my head back, nailing Riku in the nose, and take off running again. However, both of the boys catch up to me. Riku grabs my wrist, twisting it to make me involuntary turn into his chest. Sora takes something out of his pocket.

"Lesson Number 1: Breathe in deeply," he states, and pushes the object to my mouth and nose, my direct inhalation path. It feels like a wet napkin. I am forced to breathe in the strange chemical, and the two boys run to an alley. The substance smells sickly-sweet, and I instantly get insanely dizzy. As my eyes close, another figure comes into foggy view at the entrance to the alley. It just stands there while I black out.

**-Point of View: Unknown Person-**

_Who are they? _I think as I step forward. There are two boys staring at a girl, sitting against the wall of the alley. My foot has to take just one more step before I recognize the female: Namine! The two males are identified just as quickly: Riku and Sora. Riku turns to see me, and he lifts up Austyn and then retreats down the path.

"You'll never get to her in time, Roxas," Sora states. I freeze as he follows his friend. What does he mean, 'in time'? I don't want to waste a second, because I may not have any to spare, so I run after the kidnappers.

**- Point of View: Riku-**

I pant as I sprint away from the glare of Roxas. As I lay Suki against another wall and lean in toward us. She flutters her eyes open, and gasps when she sees how close my face is to hers.

"Roxas is still following us!" Sora tells me.

"Shit," I mutter. "It's now or never! Time to make you pay, smart-ass."

**-Point of View: Namine-**

Roxas? He's here? That one name remains in my mind.

Before I can react to the news, Riku punches me in the stomach - _hard_. I let out a grunt as I fall to the ground. He hovers above me, then crushes me with his body. His weight prevents much air from filling my lungs. However, I am too weak to make any comeback. My hands try to push him away as hard as possible. Riku stands up, pitifully watching me get up.

"This is the best lesson yet!" Riku says to Sora.

"Will, don't even try. Roxas is coming. I know he is..." I trail off.

"That's true, Namine. But he won't get here in time to save you," Sora sneers. Suddenly, I feel myself being shoved violently into a wall. My head hits the brick, and memories flood back. But, this experience is a hell of a lot worse than my first day at Ansem High – when I slammed into the gymnasiun wall. _Where are you, Roxas?_ is the last thing I think before Riku delivers a hard blow to my head, then one last hit my stomach. My legs crumble under me, and I feel myself drop to the dirty alley floor. Damn. I am so dead.

**-Point of View: Roxas-**

By the time I reach the assholes, I stop in my tracks. I arrive just in time to see Namine sink to the floor. She's not moving, but just barely breathing.

"Bitch! What the fuck did you do to her?" I shout lunging for Riku.

Many punches and smacks later, Riku and Sora retreat. Now, the only thing on my mind is my best friend, laying before me.

"Namine! Are you okay? Say something!" I plead, but I know she is definately not okay. Just as I am about to call for help, she stirs slightly.

"Roxas? Is that you?" Namine asks hoarsely. I nod, cradling her in my arms. "What happened to you?" A drop of red liquid drops on her forehead. I gingerly wipe it away with my index finger. My nose is a little bloody, and I can feel my eye swelling up. Damn you, Riku.

"You could've died, Namine, and you're worried about me? I was getting that fucking Riku back for hurting you!" I tell her. She nods, and tries to stand up with the support of the wall. My arms support her as I take her somewhere to get cleaned up. There's a nearby creek.

Namine slowly splashes some water on her face, and cleans up her gray jacket. Then, she helps me. Her soft hands wash the blood off of my lip.

"Why are you helping me right now, Namine?" I ask her. Hold on, what is happening? Inside me, I am feeling realy weird right now. I want to kiss her – badly. What the hell? She's my best friend! Where are these feelings coming from?

"You're one of my best friends, Roxas. Even if I'm hurt, your safety comes first right now," Namine replies. She glances down at her arm. On the arm that was scarred because of me, there are other marks. I snarled the culprit's name. The marks are practically identical on the other arm. "Oh, shit."

"What?" I respond. Namine points at her cell phone. My eyes look at it – eight o'clock. I stand up, her soon following. Supporting each other, we walk home.

**I should probably point out that the thing that Sora pressed against Namine's mouth wasn't chloroform. It's very similar, but it's not the same thing. (I made it up)**

**R/R/KR!**


	8. VIII: Hesitation

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**You know, Kingdom Hearts is one of those things where you can't exactly say something like, 'my blue-eyed friend.' I mean, almost _everyone_ in those games have blue eyes!**

**This is where the M rating kind of begins.**

**-Point of View: Namine-**

Roxas and I walk home in the frigid February night. Something happens to me on our way. I feel nervous. Thankful for the darkness that surrounds us, I blush. Crap. I'm starting to like him, aren't I? Shaking my head furiously, I focus on walking.

The moment we get home, I turn to face my friend.

"Thanks for helping me," I say to him.

"Of course. Anything for a friend," he replies. Roxas walks me up to my front door. As I unlock it, he stays behind me. "Maybe I should stay. You know, just to make sure Riku doesn't come back."

"I'll be fine, Roxas. You need sleep, too," I protest. It would just be too weird to have him inside my house at night; especially with what I've been feeling over the past few minutes. Roxas gives me a concerned look, so I let him.

I quickly change out of my jeans and into a fleece button-up shirt, keeping on a purple tanktop underneath, accompanied by a matching pair of pants. When I ask Roxas how long he needs to stay, he justs looks at me with a, 'What the hell do you think?' look. As I grab a sleeping bag for him, I ask where he wants it. He wants to be able to check on me, so he says to put it in my room.

"Crap. This will be hell," I whisper as I set up the sleeping bag as far away from my bed as possible. Roxas takes out his phone and calls his parents, even though they're right next door. While I wait for him to finish the conversation, I listen to the muffled voices.

After a minute or so, Roxas hangs up. He glances at me with big blue eyes. As his eyebrow rises, I nod my head. Turning in the opposite direction, I allow him to undress. Once he's finished, he taps my shoulder lightly. I swirl around to face him. Roxas is wearing a black T-shirt with his jeans. I guess he's not planning on going home to get a change of clothes.

Roxas takes a seat at the foot of my bed.

_Crap,_ I think, realizing that I never buttoned my shirt up. My tanktop is a low cut one, so I feel slightly embarassed.

My friend takes a breath before speaking. "Can I be honest with you, Namine?" Roxas questions. I nod again. "I realized something down at the creek. I like you – a lot." What is it with those damn creeks and people starting to like each other?

"Well, this is awkward," I reply.

"Why?"

"You're one of my best friends. You don't think that it's awkward when one friend tells the other that they like them?" I know I'm rambling, but I can't stop. "What makes it all stranger is that what you just said is almost exactly what I'm thinking –" Softly, I swear to myself. My hands grab my blankets and cover my head. His hands uncovered my face, his eyes staring deep into mine. "Is this really happening?" I ask.

"I guess."

"But, this –"

"You worry too damn much, Namine." That's the last sentence that comes out of Roxas's mouth. He lifts my face to his, and our lips collide. I can sort of feel the cut on his bottom lip. But, I don't care. Roxas breaks away, and he lifts me off of my bed and lays me down on the floor, on his sleeping bag.

"I don't know, Roxas," I breathe. He shrugs, and he slowly removes my shirt and tosses it off to the side, leaving me in my tanktop. We press our bodies together. Worry enters my mind. In an instant, I freeze. Once he sits up, I exit my bedroom.

Roxas follows me, knowing my fear. He softly touches my arms, and I turn to face him. The two of us stand down the hallway from the room we were previously in. My friend nods, saying he understands. We go back to my bedroom, and I get into my bed while he climbs into his sleeping bag. Slowly, my eyes close, allowing me to fall into a troubled slumber.

Damnit. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep soundly in this room ever again.

**Not too 'M'. That's in the chapters to follow. Is that weird coming from _me_?**

**R/R/KR!**


	9. IX: A Morning of Emotions

**HOLY SHIT, IS THAT HOW LONG IT'S BEEN? Sorry, guys…I haven't updated the sequel to this on the other website in a long time either (maybe I should do that soon…)**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**-Point of View: Namine-**

_This is the best damn dream I've had since I came to this town_, I think as I sneak a glance at Roxas. He is sleeping peacefully. None of this could've really happened! Just think about it. You're a 15 year-old freshman girl, and there is a guy that you completely and entirely piss off. Then, one night, he and his lame-ass friend try to do _whatever_ they were trying to do. Your boy best friend saves you, and you both start liking each other. That is just fucked up cliché! It's cliché that is just plain screwed up.

**-Point of View: Roxas-**

How did all of this happen? I thought Riku and Sora were my _friends_. Damn, was I wrong or what? That's the only thing in my mind when my brain and body will NOT allow me to continue sleeping. Well, not the _only_ thing. On Namine's alarm clock, it says that it's 4:57 in the morning. Namine…Namine... What the hell was I doing?

Ever since I helped her get away from those two bitches, it was like we've become magnetically attracted to each other. She was the North end, and I was the South.

While I lie there, in Namine's sleeping bag, Namine is the only thought in my mind. There's this temptation to just run my hands through her beautiful blond hair, and to just stare into those blue eyes. I'm in deep shit now. This has never happened with any other girl I've liked. But will this feeling last longer than one night? After all, we're freshman. Damnit, this never would've happened if Riku and Sora just left Namine alone. Just thinking about the two, I imagine myself beating the shit out of Riku on Monday morning.

Trying to get my mind off those dudes, I watch Namine sleep. No, it doesn't qualify as stalking! I am staying over to make sure she doesn't go into a damn coma in her sleep!

A few hours later, I get out of my sleeping bag and walk to Naminen's bed. As I sit at the foot of her bed, and she stirs.

**-Point of View: Namine**

Suddenly, I feel something by my feet. My eyes open, and the early morning sunlight allows me to see Roxas sitting there.

"Good morning," he whispers with a smirk.

"How long have you been awake?" I ask.

"A few hours. I was just in the sleeping bag for the whole night," Roxas answers. A grumble fills the room – my stomach growls a low rumble. I'm starving! I get out of bed and walk out to the kitchen.

First, I look in my parent's bedroom and let out a sigh of relief. They aren't here yet. That makes life a hell of a lot easier.

Closing the light-brown wood door, I make my way to the kitchen. In the cupboard lies a box of Honey Smacks cereal. I glance back at Roxas, whom nods his head. We pour ourselves breakfast and eat it in silence – only the sound of our teeth chewing on the cereal filling the air.

In a few minutes, I have washed the dishes. Suddenly, music blasts in the background.

_"Never Underestimate A Girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
Never Underestimate A Girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands…"_

It startles me for a second before I realize something: my phone's ringing. I sprint up to my room as the cellphone replays the chorus from Vanessa Hudgens. My mom texted me.

_Your dad and I will be in Twilight Town for another day. Have fun. Be safe! Love, Mom, _the message reads. Mom and Dad have gone to Twilight Town – our hometown – for their 20 year high-school reunion. Oh, great. Now I'm home alone until Monday!

"What's up?" Roxas asks as I walk back into the kitchen.

"My parents are going to be gone another day. They'll be gone until fucking Monday!" I snap back at him. He steps back, shocked by my slightly harsh tone. After a moment, he shrugged it off.

In my room, Roxas rolled up the sleeping bag he had used, while I make my bed. Then, I take out my bag. We have homework. Crappy homework, in my opinion. For Spanish, Senorita Larxene is having us write down the different forms of 'ser' and 'tener.' Why is that crappy homework? That's simple: Roxas and I can finish it in one minute, at the most.

After we finish that tiny bit of homework, Kairi called me. She is at a blitzball game in Destiny Islands. It's really loud in the background – between the fans and players. When we hang up, the noise rings in my ears.

Roxas and I decide to watch West Side Story. While watching it, I sing along. As I do, Roxas does the same. This, to me, is much more entertaining than just watching the movie with Kairi.

"You have to love that movie," I state as I turn off the movie. Roxas nods. His eyes glance down suddenly. I realize that I still have a dark red camisole on. Oh, shit.

Lucky for me, Roxas bounces right back. "Does any of this crap ever happen in real life?" he wonders out loud. As I give him confused glance, Roxas laughs. "This movie is awesome, I admit that. But, do two people from rival groups really meet like this and fall in love like that?"

"You have a point there," I reply. He kisses me on the top of my head. We both stand up, not knowing what the other is thinking. Roxas takes my hand and pulls me against him. I feel dizzy when I smell his breath. In my head, classical music plays

While we hold each other, I can tell that there is something – something between me and Roxas.

"Namine," he whispers softly and intensely. Suddenly, I make a mistake: looking into his blue eyes. Roxas makes the mistake of looking into mine. We get lost as we gaze into each other's eyes. I lean in closer to him, Roxas doing the same. Our lips collide softly, and we can't stop it now. It's become invincible. Undeniable. Roxas and I realize it instantly.

**It's kind of crappy, I know. Sorry about that.**

**MERRY ALMOST CHRISTMAS!**

**R/R/KR!**


	10. X: Let's Be Friends So We Can Make Out

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Yeah, I don't update this one that often…I guess I kind of put some other stories before this. Sorry!**

**Oh, by the way, if you're an Emily Osment fan, I'm pretty sure you'll understand where I got the title.  
**

**-Point of View: Namine-**

It's become invincible; undefeatable. Roxas and I realize this instantly. Are we actually falling for each other? It seems like it.

Love.

How cliché has our friendship become?

This time, when he kisses me, instead of hesitating, I don't stop him. My arms wrap around his neck, and my mouth opens. Roxas releases his hold of me, and takes off his shirt. He quickly returns to my lips, his hands slowly sliding down my back. I feel my tanktop being lifted up my body. As I begin to retreat, Roxas holds me tighter, preventing me from escape. I melt into him. When he backs away for just a second to lift my top over my head, I fall almost instantly, bringing him down with me. I wince as my body crashes to the floor. The pain subsides once I remember the position I am currently in.

**-Point of View: Roxas-**

Namine and I are on the floor now with her body trapped by mine. I become entirely addicted to the way her lips taste: Vanilla and strawberry.

It drives me insane.

To my delight, she doesn't back away from me as she did before. My hands are positioned at her waist. I forget about how much I am pissed at Riku, and I just live in the moment. Holy. Fucking. Shit. What am I doing? What are _we_ doing?

**-Point of View: Namine-**

Roxas. He tastes like vanilla and strawberry. Most likely, he got that from me.

A few minutes ago, I could've escaped this if I wanted to. The key words here are 'if I wanted to.'

Now, retreating is impossible. Roxas is on top of me, preventing me from getting away.. His lips trail to my jawline, just brushing them. They then travel down my neck to my collarbone. I can feel his hands moving down my body.

Just two days ago, neither of us would have ever guessed that we would be doing this. As he kisses my neck, I know that I sure as hell don't want to escape. I want this to last.

Now is when I reailze how exhausted I am. Involuntarily, my eyes close, and I freeze.

**-Point of View: Will-**

She fell asleep! I can't believe it! Well, last night would've worn me out, too. Then again, it did. Getting kidnapped and getting your ass kicked can be very exhausting. I wonder if I can…

I slowly inch away from Namine's sleeping figure. My feet lightly pat against the hard floor as I make my way to the bathroom, which is right next to her bedroom.

Standing in front of the rectangular mirror, I stare at my reflection. A bright pink decorates my cheeks. My blue eyes are filled with hunger for Namine.

Why am I doing this? I search my mind for any reason as to why the hell I would possible kiss her.

The first thought that comes to mind is the way her eyes light up when she smiles. The way those lips can seem so sexy, no matter what they're doing. How her breath feels against my face. How clean and beautiful her breath sounds. Then, I think of how natural it feels to press my hands against her waist. I recall how effortless it was to kiss her.

I love her.

In a few minutes, I reenter her room. Lying down next to her, I stroke her face.

"I...I...um." It's so hard to say, even when she's unconscious! Why is it so fucking difficult? She stirs, and I freeze. Her eyes open, and she turns to look at me. Her beautiful blue eyes go deeper and deeper. Yep; I sure as hell love her.

"Roxas?" she says softly. A small, warm smile appears on her luscious lips.

"Namine, I—" I try again, but a loud, shrill bell fills my eardrums. I cringe. Goddamn house phones. Can't they change those rings to one that is actually _pleasant_ to hear and doesn't ruin a good moment?

"Hold on a second," whispers Namine, and stands up. I watch her curiously as she grabs her ringing phone.

~~~AUSTYN'S POV~~~

My eyes look at the Caller I.D. Oh, just great. It's my mother. As I answer the phone, I lay back down next to Roxas.

"Hello, Mom," I answer.

"Hi, sweetie. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just doing something with a friend." Technically, that's true. Roxas snickers quietly. I put a finger to my lips to make him shut the fuck up.

"Okay. I was just calling you to see how you were doing. You're not hurt?" asks Mom in a worried voice.

"No. Why would I be?" Does she know…?

"Well, last night, there was a report of two boys in your grade that were involved in the assault of a girl and a boy last night," she confesses. Roxas and I exchange a worried glance.

I cross my fingers and ask another question. "Where did they say it was?" Don't be in the alley by our neighborhood, don't be in the alley by our neighborhood.

"It was in the alley by our house." Really? Oh, fuck. That _was_ us. And Riku. And Sora. "I just called to make sure that you're all right," my mother says in her 'caring mother' tone.

"Well, I'm fine. Nothing happened to me," I lie. Yeah, sure nothing happened. Nothing except getting beaten up by the school's asshole and his flunky.

"Okay, bye. See you tomorrow, honey."

"See you, Mom. Bye." As I hang up, I cannot move. That's what shock does to you. Roxas mirrors me.

Everything is happening so quickly. Roxas and I were the victims of assault. Roxas and I are making out. Roxas and I are falling.

I am still for just a few moments until I feel a hand around my waist. Roxas turns my body to face him. In that cheesy-romantic-movie-shit fashion, the two of us stare into each other's blue irises. He pulls my body as close as humanly possible and just holds me there. His breath is hypnotizing. I can't take it anymore. My lips crash against his, and we start where we left off.

Falling in love.

**Ha, don't you love how I'm the age that I am, yet I'm writing THIS? Oh, good grief…**

**R/R/KR!**


	11. XI: Aftermaths are a Bitch

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**-Point of View: Namine-**

As I rush to my locker on Monday morning, everyone around me is whispering. Typical high school morning. Actually, considering the events of the previous day today doesn't seem all that normal. I feel much more affable and upbeat right now.

The exact second my gray locker opens, Kairi sprints to my side. She starts telling me about her weekend in Hollow Bastion. Apparently, she was there to go to some sort of science-press-conference shit. A man by the name of Xehanort was there to speak on behalf of his mentor, Ansem 'Ansem the Wise' Tsuki. After she finishes, Riku 'Riku the Ass' walks by and stops in front of me.

"You're still here?" he asks, surprised.

"Yeah. What'd you think happened? That he and I were arrested or something?" I reply in an angry tone. I'm attempting to exclude the information from Kairi's ears. From what I know about her, she will _freak out_ when she learns about it. _If_ she learns about it.

"Actually, I did. What, I didn't kick your asses long enough to keep you on the ground until the cops responded?"

"No fucking duh," I snarl with a glare. I slam the locker shut with a bang. After linking my arm with Kairi's, the two of us skip – literally – off to Writing. Hey, what can I say? I'm still in a heavenly mood.

In Writing, Ms. Gainsborough gives the class an assignment. She doesn't give specific ones out that often; she usually just leaves us to write about whatever the hell we want to write about. The given task is to write about love. Damn, literature-related classes are just so fucking ironic, aren't they?

My pencil flows across my paper. I don't even know what I'm writing down. All I know is the source of my inspiration – and he is sitting to my left. I smile and glance in his direction. Roxas catches my eye and grins.

As my focus turns to my paper, I read it over whilst walking it up to the teacher.

_Love is him.  
Love is me.  
Love is us.  
Love is yesterday.  
Love is today.  
Love is tomorrow.  
Love is the way he kissed me.  
Love is the way I kissed back.  
Love is our voice.  
Love is calimitous.  
Love is affable.  
Love is hell.  
Love is heaven.  
Love is something I just decided how to define.  
Love is lovely.  
Love is just love._

I watch her eyes travel down the paper before I turn to walk away. When I flash my eyes up at her after I sit, I see her writing something on the sheet. I don't even want to think about what shit she wrote.

Suddenly, a little piece of paper lands on my desk. I look to my right, where Kairi is sitting. She gestures to the note, implying that she wrote it.

_What the hell was Riku talking about, anyway? What aren't you telling me?_ My eyes stare at the message in surprise. Roxas taps my shoulder, and I turn to him.

_What?_ he mouths. I show him the note from Kairi. His eyes widen, but he just as quickly turns back to his work. When I reply, I mentally refuse to confess the entire story. Roxas almost tore Riku's head off after he hurt me. Imagine what Kairi, being a _teenage girl_, would do!

_Riku was just trying to get me and Roxas in some shit. It didn't work, though, obviously_. Kairi sighs in dissatisfaction but reluctantly returns to her work.

After the first three classes, all the freshmen head to lunch. Great, lunch is shit. Pulled goddamn pork. Instead, I grab a cheeseburger and orange juice, and sit down at our lunch table.

Kairi is late, so Roxas and I just sit in silence. I often lift my head to say something, but the fear of sounding stupid – plus the fact that he mirros me – makes me stop.

Eventually, Roxas speaks.

"I'm sorry," he says softly.

"What? Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who got us in this mess." I defend.

"How?"

"First of all, _I_ was the one who got kidnapped and drugged. _You_ just showed up at the right time," I point out. Roxas nods. "Is this awkward for you right now?" He nods again. I mimic him. Gee, I wonder why it would be so weird… We're basically best friends, and we just had an extremely long, heated make-out session for an entire day.

Sora walks by our table, smacking Roxas in the back of the head in the process. As he comes to do the same to me, I trip him. He falls on someone, but I can't see whom. They both fall with a thud. Everyone is staring at the two.

Oh, fuck.

I just made Sora fall on one of my best friends: _Kairi._

Both of them are staring at each other. Not like, 'What the fuck are you doing on top of me?' It was more like, 'Hey, you're pretty cute up close.' Damnit, I'm an idiot.

"Kairi, are you okay?" I ask, trying to pull her attention away from his. Sora stands up, and then helps Kairi up. She nods, putting a few strands of red hair behind her ear. They both realize what we are all staring at and Kairi blushes the same shade as her hair as she sits down next to me. Sora rushes back to Riku.

"Please don't tell me you like him now," Roxas pleads. My fingers are crossed under the table.

She doesn't answer. Well, she doesn't have to. But that doesn't mean I like it.

History is hell today. Mr. Luxord calls on me for every question, even the ones I don't raise my hand for! For some strange reason, it's the same with Senorita Larxene and Mr. Saix. What the fuck is going on today?

When I arrive at my house, there are two cars parked in my driveway: a silver intrepid and a cloudy-blue minivan.

_They're home!_ I think as I sprint to the door. Thank God that they came home today and not the other day. That would be hell to explain.

"Namine!" my dad yells as he picks me up in a bear hug.

"Hi, Dad! How was the reunion?" Please don't ask about the weekend. Please don't ask about the weekend.

"It was great," my mom answers as she embraces me. "How was your weekend without us, honey?" Damn.

"Awesome! I had fun. It was a bit lonely without you here, though," I answer. Sure it was.

For the rest of the night, my parents fill me in on their little vacation. Whenever they start talking about what I did the past couple of days, I quickly change the subject.

Why the hell would I tell them? Oh, Mom, Dad, Roxas and I got attacked by two guys at our school on Friday. He stayed over for the entire weekend. By the way, we were making out on my bed and on my bedroom floor for most of the past few days. Uh, I'd rather not have that conversation, thank you very much!

**So, yesturday was the official one year anniversary of this story. Not on here, but on Quizilla. I started this on 2/24/10. But you don't give a shit. See ya!**

**R/R/KR!**


	12. XII: Mood Swing

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Geez, this chapter is NOT all that good. I wrote this a little over a year ago. Now, as I edit this to show you guys, I see how crappy it is. Well, it still is.**

**I'm just going to say this…This should be longer, but then more than half of the chapter would be lyrics to a song by The Fray. Come on, now.**

**-Point of View: Namine-**

"Namine! Oh, my _God_! Guess what?" Kairi shouts excitedly in my ear when she conducts her morning ten-second jog to my locker. I flinch, accidentally dropping my blue bag to the white tiled floor.

"Damnit!" I scream, gathering my dropped items back into my bag. A teacher hears and looks around for the person who said it. Wow, she seems like an idiot. "Can you _please_ stop doing that?"

"What?" Kairi asks innocently.

"Practically deafening me every morning!" I laugh, rubbing my ear jokingly. She laughs along with me. "What did you want to tell me, Kairi?"

"Sora asked me out! Isn't that great?" she says hyperly. Just as the words come out of her mouth, my jaw drops. Seriously, Sora? You couldn't have waited until this whole thing blew over before you asked her out?

"That's awesome! I knew he was going to," I lie.

"Really?"

As much as I didn't want to admit it… "…Of course. He was obviously into you," I choke out. Picking up the last of my belongings, I close my locker and walk off to class with Kairi.

As we travel, I realize something:

She'd wanted me to explain _what happened during the weekend_. Oh, well. You snooze, you lose.

So then, that means there won't be as much awkwardness. I _hope_. The warning bell shrieks throughout the school, so I rush to Writing.

When I sit in my seat during class, I glance at Will. He's staring at me. My lips mouth the word 'What?' All he does is shake his head and turn to his paper. I watch him for a few moments as he scribbles furiously on the paper. However, every couple words, he'll erase with the same intensity. So I don't get in trouble, I start writing. Every now and again, I glance at his paper. By the end of class, it isn't a white, lined sheet – it's become a streaky, gray, rectangular blob.

In Music, we end up with an assignment from Mrs. Ariel. The teacher picks an instument, a group and a song, and then that group of people has to perform that song with those instruments. The first ten people go up. Selphie Hartford, Olette Hartford and Tidus Nelson are in a group. Then there's Leon Squall, Yuffie Nina and Cid Electri. The next group consists of Wakka Balo, Hayner Taylors, Pence Pierce and Rai Mason.

Because everyone else has gone, three specific people are the last group together: my best friends and I; Roxas, Kairi and I. Mrs. Ariel has Kairi play the drum lines for the song _Never Say Never_ by The Fray. For this song, I am ordered to play guitar. Roxas is the one singing.

While he sings, he doesn't take his eye off of me. Sure, maybe _Roxas_ can handle that kind of distraction, but is _class_. It is a _test_. So for the entire duration of the song, I fight the urge to take the tiniest glance at him. I just stare at the neck of my assigned acoustic guitar, my eyes staying focused on my fingers.

Just as we finish the piece, the bell rings. Time for Phys. Ed.

I carefully place the instrument on its stand. Roxas smiles at me, obviously chuckling over my avoiding of him.

"Oh, screw you," I laugh. I almost forget about what I was so worried about before first period.

"We already tried that," he murmers in my ear, wrapping his arm around my wrist in a cliché fashion. Kairi gawks at us, confused. To answer her, Roxas kisses me quickly on my cheek.

_So_ damn cliché.

**Why did I choose that song? Well, I was watching Christina Grimmie's Youtube channel – for the trillionth time – and that was the song I was listening to her singing when I got to that part.**

**R/R/KR!**


	13. XIII: He Holds A Grudge For Way Too Long

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**I just barely made it…It's the last day of May. So this is updated just in time.**

**-Point of View: Namine-**

Now, we are the month of May. It's been three months. Even with Riku's best friend invading my circle of friends, they've been absolutely amazing. Let me explain that: After Sora fell on top of Kairi, the two of them just started to spend more and more time together. Even though the two of them were trying to be less obvious and more gradual about their relationship, it was pretty damn obvious that they were together. Roxas and I were also trying to be as cautious around Sora as possible – just in case he had spent so much time with Riku that he was entirely untrustworthy – while attempting to be discreet about it. I'm still not sure if the two of us were successful. But eventually, all four of us were acceptable of each other's relationship.

Well…except for the one between me and Roxas. Kairi still hasn't found out about what happened that night in February. She doesn't know about what Sora and Riku did to me and Roxas. Neither she, Sora nor Riku know about that little – oh, bull; the weekend-long – make-out session between the two of us. And since then, Roxas has been trying to stay friends, as am I. But it's really difficult. You don't even know how many times I've had to fight the urge to kiss him in the middle of the hallway. I don't even know why the two of us are fighting it, anyway…

I throw my stuff into my locker, frustrated. By now, I don't even have to remember the combination. I stopped attempting to remember about two months ago.

My bag slings over my shoulder just as Roxas comes up to me. There's a look of relief in his eyes at the sight of me. His blue, caring, passionate… Damnit, I'm pathetic.

"Hey, Namine," he greets with a steady, smooth voice.

"Hey, Roxas. Where's Kairi?" I ask, hoping my tone mirrors his.

"With Sora, of course," he answers. Kairi and Sora have been inseparable since she got the 'okay' from me. I've gotten over the awkwardness of their relationship. I'm sure Roxas has. I'm positive that Riku hasn't.

"Namine, uh, I was wondering," Roxas begins. Wait a minute… "Do you want to come over tonight?"

Memories flood through my mind. The sensation of his lips against mine. How his body matched perfectly to mine. Everything about that night in February, as well as the weekend, replay for the thousandth time in my head.

"Sure," I say shakily, grinning widely like an idiot. He smiles warmly and says that he'll meet me on the bus.

After he's gone, I lean on my locker, sighing as if I'm one of those girls in a cliché high-school-romance movie. A few minutes later, I walk out of the door of the school. The second I step out of the shiny silver door, something doesn't feel right.

And it's not just the fact that it's rainy and cloudy as hell today.

Through the dark windows of my yellow bus, which is right in front of the brick school, I see Roxas waving to me. In the seat behind him, I see Kairi and Sora, making out. I let out a small chuckle.

Suddenly, two hands reach out and grab my elbows. Whoever it is stands behind me, so I can't yet see the pursuer. By the strong grip, I assume that the person is male. He shoves me in between the front of my bus and the rear of another. I am taken to a parking spot intended for a handicapped person. Oh, this guy's definitely an asshole to take away a handicapped parking spot.

There is a black car in said parking spot. I am pushed into it. While this happens, my eyes catch a glimpse of him. I gasp.

_Not again._

**-Point of View: Roxas-**

Ever since the February incident, I haven't had the guts to ask her out again. Now, she's coming to my house today!

Listen to me. I sound like an excited little kid.

As I stare out the bus window, Namine exits Ansem High. Her beautiful, clear blue eyes look into mine, and I wave to her as I smile.

Before she can even take one step towards the bus, a familiar face grabs her from behind and forces her to his car.

I know that face. That bitchy face. That face that I've wanted to rearrange for months.

_Riku. Here we go again._

I turn to Kairi, who's making out with Sora. I feel a combination of anger and…jealousy. I really shouldn't feel that jealousy. It's been almost a year, after all…

"Xehanort! Open the door for me!" I shout to the bus driver. At first, he looks back at me with annoyance…until he looks to his left at my best friend being kidnapped. He nods and wraps his hand around a red lever.

I yell a thank you to him as I turn around and push Kairi and Sora apart. "What the hell, Roxas?" they both snap at me.

"Maybe you didn't notice, Kairi, but your best friend is getting kidnapped…" I turn to Sora. "…By _his_ best friend!"

"Wait, Riku?" Sora whispers.

"Yes, Sora," I growl. "He's trying _it_ again." I make sure to say this softly enough to keep Kairi from hearing it.

They both jolt up, and the three of us rush out of the bus just in time to see Riku's car drive away.

SORA'S POV

Riku promised. When I started going out with Kairi, he promised he wouldn't hurt her anymore. Namine and I are friends – now, anyway. More than that, she's my girlfriend's best friend!

"Where the fuck are they going this time?" Roxas demands, seemingly to no one in particular, but I know he's talking to me.

"This…time…?" Kairi wonders. Obviously, the other two never told her. Well, I'm not going to be the one to tell her.

Roxas glances at me out of the corner of his eye. "Sora."

My head tilts up as I close my eyes. Think, Sora, think – did Riku ever say anything about this?

"Sora," Roxas repeats, starting to sound a bit worried. I attempt to block his voice out of my head. This begins to become a little harder when Kairi joins Roxas in calling my name.

After a minute, I remember something Riku told me a week ago.

_Riku sat next to me at lunch. He seemed still pissed about what happened three months before._

_"Dude, are you still hung up on that?" I teased. In response, he glared at me._

_"They're going to pay," Riku growled, just quiet enough for me, and only me, to hear._

_"Seriously, Riku, it's been three months. You need to move on," I comforted my best friend._

_Ever since Roxas and Namine almost got him arrested, Riku's been obsessed with revenge. All of his plots have failed, since the two never took notice of anything he attempted._

_It was like he wasn't even my friend anymore._

_"7508. Fig," Riku stated._

_What the fuck, I thought._

How didn't I see it before? 7508 Fig Road. That's where he's taking her. Back then, he'd probably told me just in case I wanted to tag along.

Three words: No fucking way.

"I know where he's going," I confess.

Kairi asks "How?" just as Roxas asks "Where?"

"Riku told me something about 7508 Fig Road last week. This must be what he meant," I answer, fighting to keep my voice steady.

Both of them nod, and we run, since Kairi's, Will's and Namine'sbus already left. We don't need to say anything, because we know what that street is infamous for.

AUSTYN'S POV

What the fuck is going on? Is this supposed to be some kind of revenge? My eyes look at my physical state.

Riku must be so pleased that I am clad in this today: a low-cut black button-up T-shirt and short shorts that are the same color. For one thing, I'm going to be sweaty as hell, seeing as that's how hot it is today – especially in this damn car. Also, that leaves a lot of exposed skin for _Riku_.

Damn that name.

Instead of asking questions or taunting, I pay attention to the outside; the surroundings; the streets. Then Riku turns onto Fig Road.

Oh, you haven't heard of it? Fig Road is basically an abandoned street, except for a few houses, as well as quite a few man-whores and sluts – essentially, sex freaks – that roam the street. To summarize it, the streets a _screwing-ground_ – literally.

Oh, shit. Now I get it. He must be _extremely_ pleased at my attire, when I think about it.

As he jerks to a stop, I fall off the seats onto my backpack. The door swings open. With my black sneakers – damnit, I was in the mood for black today, wasn't I? – I kick aimlessly. I am nowhere near successful. Riku's hands wrap around my ankles and slam them in the doorway of the vehicle to restrain my legs.

Why don't I punch him, you may ask? Well, after I fell to the floor of the car a few seconds ago, I fell on my back, which didn't leave me much space for maneuvering.

I am dragged out of the car by my ankles. My head hits the pavement multiple times. I feel a scrape on my scalp. Great, now there's blood in my blond hair. That won't be obvious.

Suddenly, Riku stops and releases his hold on my ankles.

_This is my chance,_ I think. As fast as I can, I jump to my feet. However, thanks to the number of blows to my head, I sway a little. This gives him the opportunity to pick me up bridal style. My head is still spinning, so I don't bother fighting him.

I feel the pressure as Riku walks up the steps. When he reaches the top one, he stops again. He lets go of me again. But this time, he makes sure that he lets me go at the right angle. And by that, I mean the right angle that would make my head hit the bottom step with full force.

As the edge collides with the back of my cranium, a shallow breath escapes through my lips.

I don't feel pain. I don't see Riku.

I feel nothing. I see darkness.

**…Well…that was a fun read, wasn't it?**

**You know, I'm surprised that no one – on any of the writing websites that I am a member of – has called me insane yet. But no, that doesn't give you an invitation to just because I say this.**

**R/R/KR!**


	14. XIV: The Treat of Multiple Viewpoints

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Sorry for the long wait – I just didn't feel like editing this story. But since I have a shitload of time (I'm officially out of 8th grade) and it's almost the end of June, I finished editing for you guys.**

_**-Point of View: Namine-**_

When I come to, my wrists are duck-taped to a hard cement floor. So are my ankles. Seeing as I'm on Fig Street at the moment, it surprises me that my black T-shirt is still buttoned. Seeing as I'm on Fig Streeat the moment, I also have a pretty good sense of what's about to happen.

A silver-haired teenager enters the unfamiliar room. His blue eyes glare into mine, and mine glare into his. It's really hard to keep my breathing at a calm pace right now, seeing the intense hatred and jealousy in his irisis.

"Now, let's finish this lesson, shall we?" Riku smirks. He walks over to where I lie and keeping his sly, stony expression on the face I would take deep pride in ruining.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" I say, desperately attempting to distract him long enough.

"No, I've got plenty of time," he replies.

"Oh, really?" I answer. I grab at the first comeback that comes to mind. "Last I checked, you had a train to _hell_ departing right about now, asshole."

Riku puts him self in push-up position above me. His hands, with all of his weight – over one-hundred and fifty pounds - unnecessarily restrain my wrists. They're _duck-taped _to the floor, damnit! The only way it'll come of is if it gets weak after being in use for so long... Until then, I'll be in torture.

As if doing half of a push-up, Riku lowers himself. He gets closer and closer to my face. Now, it is _really_ getting difficult to keep my breathing calm.

_Roxas. Kairi. Sora. _**_Help me._**

_**-Point of View: Kairi-**_

What are Roxas and Sora talking about, anyway? What is happening again? I'm so confused right now. Seriously, one of them is going to have to start giving me answers. One of those three have to tell me the truth at some point. After all, Roxas and I already went through secrecy crap when –

Never mind. First things first. Help Namine. First of all, because she is my best friend, and it's my job to keep her safe – which I obviously suck at. Also, because nobody is going to want to tell me shit until Namine is safe.

"Are we almost there?" I ask anxiously as the three of us are sprinting through the streets.

"I think we're close," Sora answers. As he says this, we walk up to a sigh that reads, 'Fig Road'. "Yeah, I'd say we have about three miles to go."

"Dude, this isn't time for any damn comedy!" Roxas yells angrily, panting. The three of us turn and speed down the road. We look for a place that looks like a place Riku would take Namine.

"This is it," Sora states.

"How do you know?" Roxas and I ask in unison.

"His car's here." Just as he says this, the two of us take notice of the shiny black Honda Civic parked in front of a brown, rusty, run-down shack.

_**-Point of View: Roxas-**_

I swear, if he's hurt Namine in some way, I'll make sure he gets what shit is coming to him.

At this moment, Kairi, Sora, and I are standing at the door of the house the damned, revenge-obsessed moron took Namine.

"So," I begin, "How the hell are we going to get in?"

"Kick down the door?" Sora suggests.

"I say we should find the window to the room Riku is holding Namine and crash through it," Kairi says. Honestly, that's practically the same thing as her…boyfriend – it's still hard for me to imagine that with Kairi – just thought up.

"That's…um…" Sora struggles for a response. Unusual for her to come up with? Badass?

"…actually not a bad idea, Kairi," I finish. "Let's do it."

"Okay. Kairi, you can call the police or something-"

"I'll call the police _while_ getting Namine out," she interrupts her boyfriend. "After all, you both will probably be busy beating Riku's ass. Am I right?"

Sora and I glance at each other before answering, "Right."

"But still, the longer we wait, the longer they'll take to get here," I mention quietly. Kairi nods and pulls out her phone, making the call. She actually mentions our plan, and, for some fucked up reason, the operator doesn't start bitching at us to make us not go through with it. The authority in this town is so stupid.

When Kairi hangs up, both of us look at her in disbelief. As she shrugs, we hear police sirens coming from down the street.

The three of us tiptoe around the perimeter of the shitty shack, searching for the room they're in.

_**-Point of View: Riku-**_

Is this the best revenge or what? In my opinion, it is. She's sexy, she has a boyfriend that I'll take pleasure in beating the crap out of – again – and she's a challenge. That makes this whole endeavor all the more fun.

Suddenly, I hear police sirens and I freeze for a moment. Damnit. The sirens get louder and louder, but I don't think the cars are passing by the house. I hate her damn friends, including my friend, because I know he led them here. I'd better make this quick.

My hands rest right at the first button of Suki's shirt. Screw it, there's no time for that. Slamming both of my fists into her abdomen area, I press my lips to hers to begin the torture – because the punching of her stomach should cause her mouth to open and because I know that this experience is extreme hell for her.

It feels weird how Suki is the only girl I've ever kissed who hasn't kissed back. I mean, I know we piss each other off and all, but she can at least give me what I want. Plus…how is she not gasping after the punch?

"You better go along with this," I growl.

"No." Suki chokes out, barely moving her lips. I take out a knife I'd put in my pocket earlier today. To threaten her, I press it to her cheek. I pressure it so it doesn't puncture her skin, but I just need to put the tiniest bit of pressure on it and she'll feel more pain.

"Do it, or this is going to get ugly," I threaten.

"_Going_ to get ugly?" she counters with obvious difficulty. "It got ugly the second I met you."

I press the knife a tad harder just as I hear a crash. Actually, it sounds more like glass breaking.

Instinctively, I stand up and grab Suki. Suddenly, this feels almost like one of those hostage-blackmail situations that they have on those annoying television programs.

With the blade against Suki's arm – I don't want to put the knife to her throat. I'll do that later, if possible-I take a moment to notice the trespassers.

"Roxas Harrison. Kairi Rian. Oh, and my man, Sora Nielsen! Did you come to join the fun, Sora?" I greet.

"No, I came to help my girlfriend's best friend get away from you," my friend says. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that this," I put my lips to her neck, "is the perfect revenge."

Roxas jerks forward when he sees me doing this, his fists clenching. Impulsively, I push the blade into Suki's skin, making blood come out of her right arm to add to the blood coming out of her cheek.

Ironic how this may very well be her last day.

"Do you want me to hurt her even worse?" I taunt, putting the knife to her thigh. Great choice, Suki. Wearing those short shorts make it a hell of a lot easier to harm you. Roxas and Kairi take a step towards me.

Now, it's time for the ultimate threat. My hand moves the knife to her stomach as my left hand unbuttons a part of the shirt Suki also stupidly chose to wear.

"You sure you want to try that?" Namine's voice has a tint of pain in it, as well as the same strangled tone that's been there all this time.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I do," I whisper just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Suddenly, police bash their way into the room.

"Fuck!" I yell. Turning to Suki's friends, I glare. "Which one of you called them?" My eyes instantly catch Kairi's. One of her thin, auburn eyebrows rises as she smirks at me.

"Drop your weapon!" one of the responders orders .

"Allow me," Namine says when they try to get closer.

"What can you do that would make me 'drop my weapon?'" I ask, confident in my apparent superior ability

"Plenty," she states. Her head flips back. This makes me step backwards, which also makes the knife go into her stomach. She presses her hands to her stomach after she pulls my hand away from her, coughing and bleeding.

_**-Point of View: Namine-**_

That hurts like fucking hell.

"Oh, shit. _That_ wasn't supossed to happen," Riku mutters

"Well, lucky for you, it did," I groan. "You wanted me gone, so you stabbed me _three fucking times_. Got what you wanted, huh? Harmed…me…again."

Now, it's difficult for me to make a sentence. With my remaining strength, I charge at him. My fist hits him in his chest. The police aren't even _doing_ anything! Idiots. Just because we're acting like those rebellious teenagers that can, for the most part, protect themselves, that doesn't mean that the people that are_ trained in hand to hand combat_ can just stand by?

"Hello? You could kind of help her out! That's your job, isn't it?" Roxas shouts at the authorities as he rushes to help me. I love him and his impeccable timing.

When the cops finally join in, they don't have much to do. Roxas and I shove Riku towards them and one of them handcuffs him. Then, Roxas puts one of his hands on each of our shoulders, keeping me steady. I'm glad, because my adrenaline is starting to run out.

A bunch of people from the news enter the room. How'd they get in? That's a stupid question…

"The same way the cops got in, dumbass," my mind answers.

"Wow," the first reporter, who is a brunette girl in a suit, says. "Who took him out?"

Just as the police were about to take the credit, my friends say, "Namine."

"Namine?" she asks. For a brunette, she's not that smart.

"No, you idiot. _Her,_" Sora answers, pointing at me. The lady rushes over to me, and I can see her name tag: Adella Aqua. That instantly reminds me of the latest _Little Mermaid_ sequel, where one of Ariel's sisters is supposed to be crazy about boys. Well…Ariel's sisters are complete idiots…I guess it fits.

"Hello, um, Namine. Would you care to comment on this?" Adella queries, believing that I am in a well enough position – physically – to respond rationally.

I open my mouth to answer, but a sudden dizziness sweeps over me. Roxas has let go of me by now, and I stagger backwards. Hoping that he is behind me to catch me, I let myself fall into the welcoming darkness.

_**-Point of View: Roxas-**_

Namine begins to drop to the floor. Just before she hits the floor, I slip my arms under hers and lift her up bridal style.

"No, she would not care to comment. She basically just got _stabbed __and almost raped_ in less than an hour," I snap. "Just go find some other story."

"Okey dokey. Just one more question," Adella says. "Who are you three?"

"We're her friends," Kairi answers. "We're the people who came to help Namine. We're the ones who called the police."

"We're also the reason why she got stabbed," Sora joins in. "He –" Sora gestures to Zack " – hurt her so we wouldn't try to save her."

"Now, if you don't mind," I wrap up, "we'd like to go find the damn ambulance. What kind of responders and authorities are you if you come to investigate a hostage-rape-assault in progress without a fucking ambulance?"

The three of us exit the house, leaving astounded replorters and policemen to their jobs. Riku runs out of the house, still in handcuffs, and tries to escape. But the cops sprint after him through the street.

As much as I want to go after him, I want to help Namine more. She _needs_ us to help her more

"Kairi?" I say. She turns to me, Sora's arm around her. "Call that damn ambulance, please," I request, fighting the growl in my throat.

Kairi nods and makes another emergency call.

Within minutes, a red and white van pulls up to the scene. The people load Namine into the van. They let us ride with them because we are close to her. Also…we kind of need a ride.

It is now that we notice that she has more marks than we saw before. Bruises on her injured arm and a cut lip. How much pain will that arm have to go through this year?

For the entire ride there, I hold Namine's, not even glancing at Kairi and Sora and hoping that Namine will be okay.

Also, I just hope that she isn't hurt any more because of me.

In the back of my mind, I also make a wish that she'll never find out our secret.

**Cliffhanger…again. They're fun!**

**Ha ha, when I said impeccable in this…I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I KNEW HOW TO SPELL THAT!**

**R/R/KR!**


	15. XV: Hurry from the Hospital with Pitbull

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Just before the month ends. How's that for timing?**

**-Point of View: Namine-**

My eyes flutter open and I gasp in the sudden change of scenery; I'm in this white room. My black shirt and short-shorts have been replaced with a white and blue hospital gown. Well, that explains where I am: a hospital.

Damn Riku. Damn Riku to the deepest pit of hell. The helliest hole of hell. I chuckle psychotically at my thoughts. Well, can you blame me? He is just a fucking bastard and deserves to be arrested and made fun of by his inmates. Yeah, I've learned that those thrown in jail for raping, murdering, or abusing juveniles aren't liked by others. Well, I'm not sure if he would end up being put in jail for that long. After all, that would require a trial – no thanks.

"I see you're awake." Roxas walks in. I give him a small smile, which grows considerably larger as Kairi and Sora enter behind him.

"Oh my God! You're awake!" Kairi shouts. I laugh, but soon feel pain in my abdomen. My hands clutch my stomach, and I see all the marks on my body. Just what I need: more scars. Roxas and Kairi sit next to me. Then, Sora remarks with a laugh, "Namine, do you realize that you've been out for five days?"

My jaw drops. If my memories serves correct, Riku took me away on Monday. Holy shit! I've missed almost a whole week of school!

My friends see my expression and just chortle in response. "Don't worry." Roxas pats my hand, similar to the way a caring husband would do for his sick wife. "The teachers, for once, didn't give out any homework."

This lightens my mood. Mom and Dad enter the room and run over to the opposite side of the hospital bed. Mom hugs me tightly, forgetting all the wounds. Dad just stands there, trying to look all tough. When Mom lets go, he can't take it anymore. He hugs me harder than she did. I hold back the urge to scream out in pain. I mean, come on; I get hugged, and I scream bloody murder? That's one trip to the psychiatric ward for me!

After he lets go, the room remains silent. Dad and Roxas both break the silence. "He's a bastard," both of them mutter in unison. We all stare at them. "What?" They raise their hands defensively. Then, my dad and my friend glare at each other. "Stop that!" Dad and Roxas point their fingers accusingly at each other. At this, we girls burst out laughing. I laugh even though it hurts. It's kind of bittersweet, actually. I feel happy, but my diaphragm hurts.

Suddenly, a doctor walks in. He sees all of us in here, and he gapes.

"No, there can't be this many people in here at once!" the man says. Everyone leaves after each one gives me a brief and painful hug. He walks over to me. Now, I can read his name tag.

_DOCTOR GREGORY HOUSE_. Wow, that name just sounds so damn familiar.

I laugh slightly. "I'm just wondering: How many patients have commented on your name?" I ask.

Doctor House laughs along with me. "Many. I see you watch _House_, too."

I nod. He smiles before rambling on about my wounds. They weren't too bad; they were mainly just cuts. Apparantly, I had hit my head pretty hard a few times, but I didn't recieve any concussions. Almost like my first day.

_"First day of school, and I already have a concussion and a scar." I grumbled. The nurse checked me, and concluded that I didn't have a concussion, but it was just a strong blow. When she went to call my parents to come and get me, I protested. I begged her to just let me complete the day. After only a minute of my pleading,_ _Mrs. Lockheart-Strife__ gave in._

How many times is this going to happen to me? This makes about, what, three times in less than one school year where I've been injured partially? However, what happened on Monday basically tops the others for 'Worst Incident Since I Moved Here,' hands down.

"You should be able to go back to school on Monday, Namine. Do you think you're okay enough to go home?" Doctor House seems to be pushing me to go home. I doubt that there was a sudden deluge of patients, but you know, you never know.

"Uh...sure," I agree.

"Okay, good. I'll let your parents know." He nods and heads out of the room. Roxas enters once again just as the doctor leaves.

"Listen, Namine..." Roxas trails off. He shifts his weight awkwardly. "I'm sorry."

"About what? It's not like it's _your_ fault Riku and I just piss each other off." I reassure. It all started with that damn talent show that Kairi encouraged me to enter with her. Oh, crap. I just blamed it on her, didn't I? It's not completely her fault, either, but…

"Well, it kind of is. See, you know how I was friends with him?" Roxas asks. Remembering my first day in misery, I nod.

"Yeah, I saw you talking to him and Sora my first day." I reply, cocking my head to the side.

"Yeah, well, he thought you'd be easy," he continues. "I defended you, so he got pissed that he was losing one of his best friends to the new girl."

"Well, it still isn't completely your fault. So, you defended a girl you had met an hour before. So what?" So far, this seems kind of silly for him to be apologizing for. Why is he apologizing? "Besides, Kairi and I were the ones who caused his grudge after we beat his ass in the talent show."

Roxas nods, smiling again. "Yeah, you're probably right," he agrees, sitting next to me on the white, rough-sheetedbed again. Sometimes Roxas is just so sensitive…yet gullible. A question pops into my mind.

"Roxas? On Monday…why did you ask me to come over?" I ask. It seems like a stupid question, but I'm curious.

"Why do you ask? Is it unusual for a friend to ask a friend to hang out?" He's avoiding, I can tell.

"Well, when you usual invite me, you're inviting Kairi, too."

"True. Namine, do you like me? You know…like…that?" Roxas cautiously asks.

I bite my lip awkwardly. "Uh, yeah, I do. What about you?" He grabs my hand, answering my question. Very quickly, he kisses me on the lips. A spark is sent through my entire body, and I wrap my arms around his neck, not wanting him to part.

Despite my actions, he pushes away. "Not here," he whispers. "Not yet." Roxas sits straight at my side. Sighing, I agree. Suddenly, Mom and Dad pop their heads in.

"Great news, guys!" Mom smiles. "We can leave now!"

Roxas relaxes in his chair, sighing overly dramatically. "Namine, we've been here as long as you have. You got to sleep the whole time, but we had to sit in silence for five days. You're a lucky little…" he pauses, subtly glancing at my parents "…person."

My eyebrows raise at him as I giggle and attempt to get out of bed. "Where have your parents been? And Kairi's? And Sora's? Weren't they trying to make you guys go home?"

To answer the question, Sora and Kairi make a silent performance through the window. They pretend to be in shock, then drinking wine, dancing and tanning.

"Where'd they go?" I ask.

My mother answers. "We and your friends' parents had entered a contest to win eight tickets to Hawaii – for just us adults. But, since this happened –" Mom suddenly stops, fearing that I might feel guilty for it.

Too late.

If it weren't for my getting kidnapped, they would be sitting on a beach in the Hawaiian Islands, not having a care in the world. If I'd just seen Riku sneaking up behind me… If…

Screw it. That's over with – I don't want this to ruin my homecoming.

I put on the pair of jeans that are next to the hospital bed. Roxas exits the room, allowing me to change my clothes. As I put on a laced pink camisole over a red spaghetti strap, I notice the scars on my body. Great, now I have, like, seven huge scars instead of one small one. Cool, right? No sarcasm intended.

As the six of us pile into Mom's van, the radio begins playing 'Give Me Everything,' by Pitbull, Nader and Ne-Yo. I can see Dad plugging in his ears as the four of us teenagers sing the lyrics out loud.

While we do so, Roxas and I keep locking eyes as we lean on each other.

**So…there are about four-ish more chapters before I go to the sequel that I started in September. It's called "The Scar that Started the Addiction."**

**Also, the song that's on the radio...I REALLY wanted to put Christina Grimmie's 'Advice' or 'Liar Liar' as the song during editing. However, this chapter's supposed to be in May - not June, when Christina's (LOVE HER) EP was released...but she is awesome...  
**

**R/R/KR!**


	16. XVI: Degrassi and the Finger,Chap's Crap

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts (or Degrassi, for that matter...I don't even really _like_it anymore.)**

**Sorry I've been taking so long...And what a crappy chapter to apologize with!  
**

**-Point of View: Roxas-  
**

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad Have a nice time at your lame-ass party." I hug my mother. My parents are going to some wedding. They had wanted me to come, but I don't do parties._Especially_ if it's for people I've never met.

"Watch the language, Roxas." Mom hugs me tightly. After I give my father a pleading look, he pulls her away from me. "You sure you'll be okay spending the night alone?"

I roll my eyes. "Of course I'll be fine. I'm fifteen. Besides, I'm inviting a friend over." My parents glance at each other breifly before turning to me again.

"Only one, right? No craziness?" Dad asks. I nod. Sometimes, my parents are a little...my word is paranoid. They keep thinking that some mass-murderer is going to break into the house and kill me. Well, the only one that would be likely to do this is in the fucking slammer. Have fun, Riku.

Mom and Dad finally leave, but not before my mom squeezes in another hug. After the door closes quietly, I breathe a sigh of relief as I lean on a wall. My phone gets pulled out of my jacket pocket. The number that I've become familiar with is dialed.

"Hello? Roxas?" Namine's voice sends a surge through me.

"Hey, Namine. You know how I had asked you to come over to my house? The day that...Riku..." I begin.

She laughs uncomfortably. "Yeah, I remember. You want me to come over?" She catches on fast! Well, not really, considering my implication was really obvious

"Yes. So, I'll see you in a few minutes?" I check.

"Sure. See you." The line went dead as we both hang up. A content sigh is breathed. We've barely had any time alone in months. That day was supposed to make up for lost times. Now, today has the honor of executing that job.

So I wouldn't come off as desperate, like a dog waiting for its owner to come home, I walk into the living. I sit casually on the sofa and turn on the TV. _Wizards of Waverly Place_..._Mickey Mouse Clubhouse_..._Phineas & Ferb_...Well, I'm not going to watch those shows right now. My eyes find something that she might like. Degrassi: The Next Generation.

Just as the drama pops onto the screen, there's a knock at the door. I speed to it and turn the knob. The door opens and I have to resist gaping. "Whoa." That's all I can say.

To avoid weirdness, I smile slightly. She looks, in a word, hot.

**-Point of View:** **Namine-**

Finally, some time alone with him! How long has it been? Three months? It's been way too damn long. Now, what to wear...

It's a hard decision to come up with in less than a minute. After fifty seconds of rumaging through my closet, I find something. Jean short-shorts and a baggy red shirt tied back. My hair is put up into a ponytail and I walk out of the door.

Since Roxas lives right next door, it should only takes me a few seconds to reach his house. As I walk, some guys stare at me. By staring, I mean _staring_. In response, I flip them off. They whistle, and I run back to my house to grab something.

I come out with a football. "Take this, asses." I mutter, throwing the ball as hard as I can. They duck before running to get the ball; their new distraction. "You're welcome!" I shout.

Rolling my eyes, I knock on Roxas's door. In a few seconds, the doorknob turns. Will stands in the doorway, looking great, as usual.

"Whoa," he whispers. We smile at each other and he takes my hand and pulls me into his house. In his living room, the two of us sit on opposite sides of the couch. "Do you like Degrassi?"

"Yeah, sure," I answer sarcastically. "It's one of my favorite shows. What about you?"

"Well...I'm a dude, remember?" Roxas replies. Okay, right now, we're just avoiding silence. As it's silent between us right now, it's just fucking awkward.

After we watch the deluge of drama that, for whatever reason, has every possible dramatic scenario at that one high school, Will scoffs at the television and presses a red button on his remote, turning it off.

"Why'd you turn it off?" I ask. He shifts uncomfortably on the couch.

I move down to where he's sitting and next to him. After a few more minutes of silence, we turn to face each other.

"Why is this so awkward?" Roxas mutters.

"I don't know," I reply. "Maybe it's because we're so far apart right now." I smirk at him Roxas nods. Suddenly, I feel his arm around my waist. It startles me at first, but I lean against him, my head on his shoulder.

This is how it should be. Not awkward. No effort. No being crazy. Just being calm. Just being here; together.

**R/R/PLEASE KR!**

**-Pamela**


	17. XVII: So Damn Close

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Holy Heartless, it's been a while...so I'll give you a two-copies-in-one chapter, even though that doesn't make up for anything. I really don't have an excuse, but sorry...**

**Anyway...ON TO THE STORY!**

**-Point of View: Namine-**

Oh, if only the two of us could stay like this longer. We've been in this relaxed position for who knows how long. It feels like it's been hours. But, of course, we can't. My phone buzzes. Mom just sent me a text, saying that it's time for me to come home for dinner. Will reads the text over my shoulder.

"Can't you, uh, ask your parents if you can eat dinner...over here?" he asks. I do this, albeit with the boy who suggested it continuing to read the conversation between me and my mother

"You have to be home at ten o'clock," Roxas states in a sarcastically parental tone we stand up. He walks me to the kitchen and opens his refrigerator. "What do you want?"

Walking to his side, I peer into the fridge. "Water?" I choose with a shrug. Roxas takes two water bottles out; one for me, one for him.

Sitting back on his couch with water, we sit next to each other.

"Are we going to eat anything?" I wonder.

He shrugs. "Are you hungry?" he asks. In response, I mirror his shrug. "Screw it. We've got about an hour to spare." Roxas walks into the kitchen and brings back some strawberries. Grinning, I grab a handful and bite the fruity parts off, leaving the leaves back in the bowl - he know they're my favorite.

And I just can't help myself. "What, no cliche chocolate with them?"

The awkward silence returns. After taking a slow sip of the liquid, my hand places the water bottle on the table in front of the couch just as Roxas does. We turn to face each other. I can feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. But we don't turn away from each other this time.

**-Point of View: Roxas-**

We slowly lean in closer and closer. Our lips are suddenly just an inch apart. Right now, the two of us are frozen. I stare into her blue eyes. After a few minutes of us just staring at each other, I let myself go. I crash my lips against hers. Even I am shocked at this. Namine places her hands on my chest, as if to push me away. Instead, she grabs my shirt and keeps me from leaving. Silly - like I even would. Our lips aren't moving; they're just pressed together.

My instincts begin to take over. I place my hands on her neck, pulling her even closer. We can't get any closer than we are right now. My lips hurt because there's so much pressure. I can only guess that hers do, too.

Namine breaks away slowly, releasing my shirt. Her hand runs through my hair as we stare in each others' eyes once again. She bites her lip as she glances down at mine. Suddenly, her phone goes off. I watch as she glances at her phone.

"It's 9:30," Namine reads. Well, that was a long kiss.

"You still have half an hour here," I point out. Once again, she bites her lip.

With her slender fingers, my guest grabs my hands, which are still on her neck. Her touch sends adrenaline tingling through my blood. As if there wasn't enough adrenaline surging through me already! She places my hands on my lap. Unexpectedly, she stands up.

"Are you going home?" I ask.

"Yeah," she answers. "It's just-"

"Weird?" I finish. Nodding, she runs her hand through her black hair. Namine's right, though. It _is_ weird. We're best friends. This keeps happening. We keep letting this happen. I keep letting this happening. When will I fucking learn? "Why does this keep happening?"

"Who knows?" Namine sighs.

"Just stay," I say. Smirking, I add, "You still have thirty minutes." She sits back down without hesitation and with attempts to hide that pretty smile. This time, she's closer. So close that her leg touches mine. We sit in silence again. This is starting to get a little old.

Suddenly, I feel a force on the back of my neck pulling me toward her. Her pull brings my lips to hers once again. I lean towards her, and she leans back.

Eventually, Namine is laying on the couch, me hovering over her. Well, not exactly _hovering_. My body presses against hers, let's just put it that way. Her lips part, and mine trail up her jaw. Namine grabs my shirt again, this time for the purpose of desiring more rather than just keeping me in on place.

I kiss her mouth, and it begins once again. My fingers trail up her thigh, and her breathing becomes more ragged. Our lips move with and around each other. Namine pulls her hands up, taking my shirt with them. As she removes the shirt, my hands undo the buttons along her chest and stomach. The top is thrown next to mine. Her stomach would be against mine, if I could just slip off that tank top -

Her phone goes off. Rolling my eyes, I sit up. Namine gives me an apologetic look as she reads the message. She has to leave. I pick up my t-shirt and put it on. She does the same. After our shirts are back on, we walk to the door.

"So, can I call you in the morning?" Namine asks.

"Once you wake up," I order gently with a nod.

"That was fun," she says.

"It could've been more fun," I begin, laughing lightly, "but still. That was nice." Smiling, I say goodbye. When she is gone, I flop down on the couch. What a night.

**-Point of View: Namine-**

Before I open my front door, I bite my lip. Wow, I've been doing that a lot tonight. Memories of what just took place run through my head. That was...awesome. It's hard to describe something like that.

The door opens, and Mom and Dad are sitting at the dining room table, waiting for me.

"Did you have fun?" Mom asks.

"Yeah, I did." My answer must worry them, because they glance at each other, then back at me.

"Not too much fun, right?" Dad inquires sharply. What is it with fathers and their insistence that we all have 'too much fun' when we're alone with a boy?

"No, Dad. We watched Degrassi," I reply. The first sentence was a lie, I guess...sort of. But the second one technically wasn't. Before Roxas and I kissed, we _were _wa_t_ching that.

"Did you get hot over there?" my mom wonders, not even bothering to ask what the hell that show is. Cocking my head to the side and scrunching my eyebrows, I glance down at my shirt to figure out the reason for Mom's question. When I do...oh, shit. I never bothered to button this thing back up, nor did I think to straighten out the messiness of the top that makes it obvious it was taken off.

"I just spilled some water on it, so Roxas put it in the dryer for a while," I lie. Why should I tell the truth about that? Why should I say that the boy I was with unbuttoned it because we were _this_ close to a full blown make-out session? That's right - I shouldn't.

"Okay," my parents say and sigh in unison. Mom tilts her head to my bedroom. "Go on up, sweetie."

Raising my eyebrows at how strange they're acting, I obey. It's creepy when couples that have been together for a long time say and do things simultaneously. Before I go, I give them a kiss and say goodnight.

Laying in my bed, happiness is all I can feel. The shirt's scent is still strong, almost like Will is still holding me.

**-Point of View: Third Person-**

Outside of Namine's room, in the kitchen, Mr. and Mrs. Suki sit in silence. They try not to think it's true, but the two can't put their thoughts on the backburner.

"I think she and Roxas may be together," confesses Larxene, Namine's mother. "They might be together in the way that friends aren't."

Her husband, Marluxia, ponders this. "It's possible. But I doubt it. They're just friends."

"Friends with benifits," she replies. "That shirt wasn't messed up by water and a dryer. I know what those things do to a shirt like that. This means something happened over there."

"Well, it's nothing to get all pissy and paranoid about. For all we know, maybe he spilled something on her and he let her use the dryer," reasons Marluxia. He's not only trying to convince his wife of this, but himself as well. Namine's never been with anyone before, much less had any friends, in the way they feared she had just been with Roxas. They both want to believe that their daughter and her boy best friend remain as such.

But, even those who aren't witnesses to the truth won't always believe a lie.

**As long as everybody's out of character, let's make Larxene and Marluxia parents! (I just chose two characters at random to name swap with the original story...Larxene's blond, Marluxia has blue eyes. Why not?)**

**Well, I hope this crappy and insanely long excuse for a chapter at least sort of makes up for the eight months during which edited updates of this story were...lacking. Haha...**

**R/R/KR (I'M GONNA GET DREAM DROP DISTANCE SOON! _HELL_ YEAH!)**

**-Pamela**


End file.
